Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention are generally related to a mobile shelter, and more particularly to a movable storage container that converts into a shelter adequate for protecting humans from the elements, and optionally converts into a collapsed configuration suitable for transportation.
Description of the Related Art
Homelessness is an ever-present fact of life in our country. It has been estimated that over three million people live on the streets of American cities each year. In many communities, particularly in rural areas, few public shelters exist. In America's cities, where shelters are more common, the shelters are often operated by philanthropic, governmental, and religious initiatives. Such shelters may not be a viable option for many of America's homeless, who are unwilling to be housed under the stipulations and conditions imposed by the entities providing the shelter.
While other temporary and permanent homeless shelters exist throughout the country, they generally seek to reintegrate the homeless into society; however, they fail to provide solutions for the significant proportion of the homeless that choose not to reintegrate, that are mentally ill, or those that do not have access to such shelters. Accordingly, many of America's homeless resort to misappropriated shopping carts, as they require mobility and a means for taking their personal belongings with them as they move. As housing costs rise throughout the country, increasing numbers of individuals and families are forced to the streets.
Similarly, natural disasters leave countless people without shelter every year. Throughout the world, homes are devastated by hurricanes, floods, earthquakes, tsunamis, fires, and war. In the wake of these disasters, many lives are compromised as no mobile shelters are readily available.